Son of The King and Queen Challenge
by inspiration19
Summary: Little does naruto know he is a demi deity. Not just a demi deity but a Prince. Join in the adventures of the Prince of Olympus and see his rise to the Throne.
1. Chapter 1

Son of the King and Queen Challenge

Now I have read several crossovers were Naruto is the son of one god or goddess, however here is a challenge to any who wish to take it.

**Requirements **

**1. Naruto is the heir to the throne of Olympus.**

**2. He starts the story as a demigod when he becomes a god is up to you.**

**3. He must have at least one Devine wife if you want to make more be my guest.**

**4. No Roman parts do whatever wish with Jason and the other Roman Demigods.**

**5. Finally he must be more serious but still fun loving.**

That is all my requirements I may write this story myself if the inspiration for it continues to go through my head. For those who wish to take my challenge here is my first chapter of this story. It's also my first story period so be nice.

_Thoughts _

**Anger filled SHOUTING**

I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson if I did I would completely rewrite all of Naruto.

High above the great city of New York, above the mere mortals Empire State building stood another city, a city which had stood for centuries a city which put all others to shame this cities name Olympus. In the very heart of this magnificent city at the peak of the mountain that the city rested on was a palace. Inside the palace stood twelve thrones each was more different than the others in the shape of a U with a central fire hearth which was currently unattended. In the middle of the twelve thrones stood two which were the only ones occupied at the moment. The throne on the left side of the U was filled with storm clouds and lightning. The throne on the right side of the U was filled with peacock feather and gold rings. The two beings that occupied the thrones were a man and a woman each standing at fifteen feet tall. The man's name is Zeus he normally dressed in a pinstriped suit and had stormy eyes and a grey beard and black hair, however currently he was wearing blue pants and a blue long sleeved shirt with a flak jacket over the shirt with a coat with flames on the bottom on it with a clean shaven face and blue eyes and blond hair. The woman's name is Hera she normally would be dressed in a silver chiton with black hair and golden eyes, however currently she was were a kimono with peacock feather on it with red hair and amethyst color eyes.

The reason they were dressed this way was easy to explain you see in all happened two months ago, "**NOOOOOOOO**," Zeus yelled out in sadness as he watched as his beloved daughter Thalia die by the hand of his on brother's minions the Furies. Zeus sees that life has not leave his beloved daughter's eyes yet so thinking quickly he does the only thing that he can do because of the ancient laws that all the Gods were bound by he turned his daughter into a pine tree in the hope that someday he would be able to revive her. After turning his daughter into the tree she now is he turned around to see the angry face of his wife Hera. "So your bastard daughter is now a tree," said Hera with a thin smile because while she despises all the bastard children of the gods do to her being the goddess of marriage, she is also sad that a young child is virtually dead being stuck as a tree because she is also the co-goddess of families. **"Don't you dare speak about Thalia like that HERA," **said a very pissed Zeus. "What should I call your bastard of a daughter **husband**," Hera replied saying husband like it was the worse curse imaginable do to Zeus cheating all the time.

Zeus decide it was not worth the effort to argue with her left in a flash of lightning.

Later that same day

Zeus sat down in one of the gardens on Olympus thinking. _" My beloved daughter if only I could have helped you more you would be alive and walking right now not alive but stuck as a tree." Zeus thought to himself. "What do I do now I am done with my paperwork for the next few months going out and picking up women right now will only leave a bad taste in my mouth, I need a vacation to get past Thalia, but to where I already been to most places to vacation and Hera will know doubt be watching my every move for a while?" Zeus though. _Zeus then remembered his son Ares whenever there wasn't any major wars going on he go to some alternate dimension he found back when Rome was at peace during Pax Romana. Zeus then went to Ares's temple. The temple looked like an army command building that had been painted red by throwing the paint on it. Zeus walked up to door and knocked. When Ares opened the door rock music blasted out. Zeus yelled,"** TURN IT DOWN ARES!" **

Ares turned the music down and asked, "Dad what you need I was expecting Aphrodite?" Zeus then said, "I need to ask you something how do you get to that alternate dimension you found?' Ares then asked," Why?" "I was hoping that I could go there to take a vacation to get away from your Mom." Zeus answered. "I can open a portal to it but I need to tell you something when you enter that dimension you will temporarily loss your powers and you will take on the form of a new born baby and with no memory of your divine self until your mortal self becomes twenty-one and lastly if, and when, you die you will be sent back here and can't return for four years," Ares said, " Now do you still wish to go?" Zeus replied, "Yes anything to get away from Thalia death and Hera." "Oh one last thing before you go time is always fluxing between these two dimensions but I got down to like this for a certain amount of time this dimension will be going extremely faster time wise then us like right now when you enter you will be going one hundred times faster than us meaning your mortal self will have his twenty-first birthday two months from now." Ares said before Zeus entered and disappeared. "Now what is keeping that woman I told her I wanted to do her riding my bike today?" Ares wondered.

Hera after while Zeus was with Ares

Hera was with Aphrodite talking about their relationships or more like Hera was complaining about how Zeus could never stay faithful to her. Aphrodite then said, "Hera what you need is a vacation." Hera then replied," Really where could I possibly go where Zeus wouldn't ruin it with a storms?" Aphrodite thought for a moment and said, "You could go to the Elemental Nations that Ares discovered back when we were in Rome." "I could but Ares hates me right because I cursed one of his favorite sons to a bad marriage." "I could send you there Ares showed me how after I blessed one of his ugliest daughters to one the most beautiful." Aphrodite said. "Thank you Aphrodite thank you." Hera said while hugging her. Aphrodite then opened a portal to the Elemental Nations Hera then immediately went through and the portal closed. "Hmm should I have told her that she with have to live a mortal life till she is twenty- one?" Aphrodite asked herself before she shrugged and the teleported to Ares.

Elemental Nations Time Twenty-one years after Zeus and Hera entered

Zeus or as he was known in the Elemental Nations as Minato Namikaze was enjoying his vacation he was born an orphan but made himself into a powerful warrior and leader. He also married a beautiful woman who to him was just as beautiful as any goddess even his wife. He also learned a great deal here thanks to his wife Kushina about being faithful to his partner. He swore that when he returned to his world he would forever more be faithful to Hera. He learned he was a god just the other night and spent the day coming to terms with everything that he has done in this world. "Fun enough," he thought amused," I regain my divine memory while I'm having sex with my wife." Chuckling he continued to walk home and when he got home he saw his beloved Kushina on the couch with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hello beautiful how has your day been?" he asked. "Minato I need you to sit down please there is something I have to tell you." She replied "Ok so what is the news?" He asked. "I have to tell something that may be hard to believe but I swear on my life it's true." She said nervously "Ok I will believe whatever it's so please tell me." He said getting nervous himself." I am a goddess an actual goddess I came here to get away from everything but I didn't know I would be living a mortal life or that my memories would return when they did but I swear again that that is the truth." She said nervously "You're a goddess a goddess of what and if I can ask what is your real name?" Zeus asked thinking that he married one of this world Gods. "My title is goddess of marriage, family, and mothers I'm also their Queen and married but my husband is always cheating on me as for my name it's….." "HERA" Zeus shouted out in shock. "Yes it is how did you know that?" She asked wondering how he knew her real name before she even said it. "Because I'm Zeus." He said. "Zeus what, how, when…" She said confused. "Hera I came here to get away after Thalia passed I guess you came here to get away from me." He said. She nodded. "Hera I came here today to tell you about me but now I can tell that I love you and when we get back to our world that I will no longer have any more demigod children and remain faithful to just you." He said." Thank beloved thank you if you ever need a to have a child to do what the Laws keep you from doing the you have my permission to have one but only if you tell me first and you make sure the child is well taken care of." Hera said all of this while hugging Zeus. "Are you serious my love but I thought that you hate all illegitimate children?" Zeus asked. "I did but when I regained by divine self I realized that no matter if it's in marriage or out of marriage a parent should love the child no matter what and so long as you love me and always come back to me I will love any and all of your other children." She said," Except for Heracles even you have to admit his ego has too big for his own good." "That is true, "He said.

Nine Months Later

At the hospital, Hera was in maternity giving birth to a child at her side is her husband Zeus who was getting an earful of things along these lines "**I SWEAR WHEN THIS IS OVER YOU WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH ME AGAIN YOU BASTARD." **

The doctor examined Hera and said," Kushina one more push come on." Hera gave this last push everything she had and was rewarded to hear her babies' first cries. Zeus then came to her holding the baby and he said "It's a boy". He then handed the baby to Hera to hold. Hera looked at her handsome baby boy with his sapphire blue eyes and little tuff of blond hair on his head. Just as she was about to name him a violent blast rocked the hospital and Zeus went to the window to see what happened the Kyuubi.

Zeus knew that he would have act quickly to stop it he also knew that there were only three ways to defeat the Kyuubi: one use wood style jutsu, two seal it into an object blessed by the Fire Monks (like the urn that has held it for almost a century), third to seal it into a living being. Zeus decided quickly and ran to get the urn when he arrived at the Uzumaki Mask Shrine which held the urn he found the urn completely destroyed. Seeing the urn destroyed, Zeus realized that the only way to defeat the Kyuubi would be to seal it into a living being. Zeus then Hiraishin to Hera and told her what was happening and his plan. "I plan on sealing the Kyuubi into both you and me." He said. "What about Naruto he'll be alone without either of us to take care of him?" She asked "I set it up so that Tsunade and Hiruzen will take care of him in our wills." He replied. Zeus then helped Hera up and together with Naruto went to destroy the fox. The fighting was fierce but futile nothing the Leaf ninjas did could stop the fox when suddenly a large cry was heard throughout the battlefield.

"Summoning Jutsu" and in a plume of smoke appeared a massive red toad with a pipe in his mouth and a short sword on his back.

"It's Gamabuta the Fourth has arrived," cried out the Leaf ninjas in happiness that their beloved leader was there.

"Buta I need you to hold the Kyuubi still so we can seal it away forever," Zeus yelled to Buta "Ok kid just make it quick I won't be able to hold him for long." Buta replied while running towards Kyuubi and taking hold of the fox. Zeus and Hera quickly form the needed hand signs and shouted out "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal." The spectral image of the death god Shinigami. The Shinigami then thrust his hands into the backs of Zeus and Hera who both pulled with all their strength and managed to pull the soul of the Kyuubi out and separate it into two halves. When the two halves reached Zeus and Hera the seals were set then the Shinigami took Zeus's mortal soul then Hiruzen Sarutobi appeared and then saw the lifeless eyes of his successor and the barely living Kushina. "H-Hiruzen take care of my son p-please tell him about us," said Kushina breaking into pants barely clinging to life "I will take care of him Kushina." Hiruzen promised. And with that Kushina passed away.

Back to Olympus

After Zeus and Hera returned a council meeting was called by Apollo, "Father the Great Prophecy has been changed!" Apollo stated seriously. The last time a Great Prophecy changed they moved from Greece to Rome. The new Great Prophecy goes as this:

'A new god is born to two who are not"

"At the age of manhood the trials begin'

"Love of another divine he will"

"Olympus's Prince shall rise and bring a new age or he and Olympus shall fall''

"Do think we should tell them?" Hera asked.

"No we won't they may not show it but they are scared not of the demise part, but more on the new god part they are scared of what this new god is going to be like." Zeus said. "The only thing we can do now is wait and wonder what our son is going to be like."

"I hope he turns out better than Dionysus did as a demigod remember when he turned those sons of Poseidon into dolphins." Hera replied.

"I know he will turn out better than any of his brothers' even Heracles." Zeus said with conviction.

"The second that we can bring him here we will darling I just hope he can forgive us for not being there for him during the early years." Hera said.

"I asked Ares and he said that the next time the portal can be opened is in four years and that it will be about sixteen years after we left there." Zeus said.

"So now we just need to wait and prepare for his arrival." Hera said.

"Yes we better after all he is our son after all." Zeus said.


	2. Chapter 2

For everyone who has review and favd. I thank you.

Now for some who may wonder why I didn't seal Kyuubi into Naruto?

Two reasons: one he is going to be a god anyway to put Kyuubi in him would just be useless, two Naruto will already have experience as a warrior and leader.

To anyone who questions the time issue to put it simply time is always shifting between the two realms that is the reason for the two different times.

Before you read this chapter please note that Naruto is a jonin in my story he graduated at ten became chunin at twelve and made jonin at fifteen. He hasn't been abused but he will have had a few hardships that I will reveal later in the story. One more thing because Naruto knew his parent were, just without the god part or their real names, he has always worked hard to be the best of the best to in his own way earn their respect. One last thing when he goes to their realm he will lose the ability to use chakra **BUT **he will recreate some techniques with his elements from his parents.

Now on with the story.

_Thoughts_

**Anger/Rage**

Sixteen years later in Elemental Nations

Its late winter in Fire Country, a recent snowstorm has covered the village in an angle deep snow layer normally a person would just stay home next to the fireplace for the day, but there is one person out and about on this cold and ice filled day a young man about five foot nine in height wearing a thick jacket and jeans with a ski mask to cover his face. The young man was making his way towards the Hokage Tower to answer a summons from the Hokage. Once he entered the tower he removed his ski mask. The man could easily be mistaken for his father with his narrow jawline, blond hair that was spikey everywhere with his bangs going down to past his jaw, and especially for his sapphire blue eyes his name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Why is granny summoning me on a day like today?" Naruto asked himself.

"Well it better be good otherwise I'll switch all sake out with hot sauce again." Naruto told himself as he made his way towards her office.

Knock, Knock

"Enter" Tsunade called from within.

Naruto entered and sat down and then said, "Granny way have you summoned me on what has to be the coldest day of the year?"

"Naruto as you know your father and mother will they left you everything, which you received when you became a chunin at twelve, however your parents left you two letters that they left for you to read when you turned sixteen here is one of them." Tsunade said while handing the letter to Naruto.

Naruto opened the letter and was stunned to say the least on what he read.

Dear Naruto

I hope this letter finds you in good spirits son. I have written thousands of letters like this and they never get easier so I will just come out a say it. I am a God Naruto. I have no doubt that you are stunned and are thinking that this is a joke, however it isn't I am a God. I'm not from this dimension Naruto when I and your mother died defeating the Kyuubi both of us returned to our home dimension and yes your mother is also a goddess. You my son are what is called a demigod halve mortal halve god ,since your mother was in a mortal body when she first became pregnant I'll hopefully be able to explain the mortal body part to you in person, however you are more along the lines of what I and other gods call as a demi deity. Because you have both your mother and my divine blood in you are as close to a god as you can get without being immortal. My son both your mother and I wish we could have been there for you but when we died the way we came to that dimension closed we could only get these two letters thru until now that is. Naruto your mother and I both wish for you to come to our dimension if you are familiar with a summoning jutsu then that is how the other letter works it will summon you to our dimension you will arrive in an apartment that has been put in your name and you will have books there for you to learn about our world and its language. One last thing because of the ancient laws that govern the gods we can interact very little with you there is also a book that will explain that in more detail there as well. Naruto whether you decide to stay or come to us now that your mother and I love more than anything else in the world.

Sincerely,

You're Father

P.S

I can't tell you may real name because if I do monsters in my world will be able to find you easier, if you come that is

P.S.S

If you do come read up on Greek Mythology

Naruto was completely stunned he had been told all his life how great his father and mother were, how he looked like father but acted like his mother when she was playful, but to learn that both of his parents were gods was understandably a shock.

One hour later after getting over his shock he passed the letter to Tsunade who was also shocked then another hour later she finally asked, "Well what are you going to do?"

Naruto thought about it for a few moments and said," I think I am going to go I have always felt like I was meant to do more than be just a ninja of the Leaf but just because I'm going doesn't mean I won't miss you Mom." Saying this as the woman who raise him to be the man he is today cries seeing as how her son in all but blood would be leaving in a few moments.

Tsunade said, "Naruto I will miss you and so will all your friends but from your Hokage and your surrogate mother go my son with my blessing." After saying this she kissed him on the forehead like when she did when he was a kid.

Naruto said as he took the second letter," I will always remember you mother take good care of yourself."

After saying that Naruto ripped open the letter and in a flash of light vanished.

Tsunade then poured herself a drink and said," To the greatest God in all of existence Naruto."

**New York City, New York**

Naruto appeared in a modest size apartment with completely furnished and stocked kitchen, a plat screen T.V, and modest living room and a single master bathroom and bedroom.

In the bedroom was a map of New York, the books mentioned in his father's letter and a letter of admittance to Yancy Academy.

Look out his window at the city below Naruto said turning his head towards the sky, "Just like I told myself when I became a ninja I will do you and mom proud dad so both watch me."

**Six Months Later on a School Bus**

Naruto sat back in his seat on his way the Metropolitan Museum of Art. He though back on the last six months learning a new language was actual fairly easy, although he found out he had a very bad case of dyslexic and an even worse case of ADHD, but it wasn't so bad he wasn't the only person in school who had them and because of that he made a friend and roommate in Percy Jackson. Percy was a young man of twelve with black hair and sea green eyes who looked up to Naruto because he was older, had the same disabilities, and still managed to be at the top of his class in all subjects. Another friend Naruto made was in Grover Underwood who was crippled do to him always having crutches with him. Grover and he became friends do to Naruto taking care of the people who bullied him. After that they all became as tight as brothers.

He was stopped from reminiscing about the past when he saw peanut butter and jelly pieces hit Grover. He then saw who threw them and saw Nancy Bobofit.

Percy looked angry at her and while Naruto agreed with him at being angry at her he knew that he couldn't let Percy do anything stupid because he was already on probation one more step out of line and he would be gone. So he pulled out a playing card.

Percy says, "I'm going to kill her."

"It's ok I like peanut butter," Grover said, "Besides your on probation you can't get in trouble again."

Percy saw Naruto draw the playing card and replied, "Not if I didn't do anything." Nodding towards Naruto Grover noticed the playing card.

Nancy decided to throw another piece of peanut butter at Grover but before it left her hand it was hit by a flying object.

"Oh little monkey." Naruto said to her

Nancy hearing Naruto paled because the last time she heard that she would up in a biology class's monkey cage covered in monkey pheromones with a very horny monkeys in the cage with her. Needless to say that every time someone said monkey near her is ran as fast as she could in the other direction.

Nancy turned towards Naruto slowly and said meekly, "Yes?"

"Do you want the cage again?" Naruto asked smiling like Tsunade did before she beat the living crap out Jiriaya for peeking on her.

"No," Nancy replied

"Then leave Grover alone otherwise…" Naruto said leaving the threat hanging.

Percy seeing this nodded gratify towards Naruto. They soon arrived at the museum Mr. Brunner the Latin teacher lead the tour and soon arrived at the Greek section and began to explain the different parts of it.

Percy stood next to Naruto and while Mr. Brunner was explain the myth behind the creation of the chariot told him, "Thanks for handling Nancy for me."

Naruto while still paying attention, "No problem what are friends for."

Mr. Brunner then asked, "Percy since you seem to know about this myth already perhaps you can answer this question?"

Percy stunned by being called out said, "Yes sir."

"Ok here is the question is created the horses for the chariot and who created the body for it?"

Percy answered, "Poseidon and ahh ahh..."

Naruto seeing Percy struggle with the other answer said, "Athena."

"Correct," Mr. Brunner said, "but make sure to pay attention Percy."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief and said to Naruto, "Thanks again gees it's like he wants me to know everything."

"No Percy he just wants you to do your best and I know its tough do to our ADHD and the dyslexic but if I can do it you can do it just try ok."Naruto said.

Mr. Brunner continued the tour and at the end before lunch explained about the Twelve Olympian Gods of Zeus, Hera, Apollo, Demeter, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Poseidon. In conclusion of the tour he told the class about the three most powerful being the three brothers: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

During the lecture, Naruto felt a drawing of sorts to all of the statues of the gods but most of all to Zeus and Hera.

With that everyone broke for lunch, Naruto joined Percy and Grover next to the fountain. Percy noticing the strange thunderstorm gathering asked, "Naruto do you know what's up with the weather?"

Naruto replied, "How should I know I don't make the storms. Come to think of it these storms have been happening a lot lately it is pretty weird?"

Naruto then noticed the look on Percy's face. He always got that look when he was thinking about his mom. So Naruto said, "Thinking about your mom huh."

Percy replied, "Yeah I miss her, I don't know why she puts up with Gabe at all."

Naruto said, "Your mom deserves so much better than that slob. I know it is tough Percy but there is nothing you can do to can it. If you want my advice just, for your mom, take it all in stride. Something tells me Gabe is going to get his just desserts."

"_Personally I rather beat the living shit out of Gabe, just from what Percy has told me and that's without even meeting the guy, thou something tells me that if I ever do meet him I'll only want to kick his ass even more." Naruto thought while giving Percy his opinion._

While Percy and Naruto were talking Nancy was moving over towards them and summoning up what little courage she had dumped her lunch on top of Grover.

"Oops." Nancy said sarcastically.

As Nancy turned around, Naruto could see that Percy was angry and trying to control it and losing not that Naruto could blame him for not getting upset because he was as well, suddenly as Nancy was walking by the fountain he saw a tentacle made of water grab Nancy and pull her into the fountain.

Nancy then jumped out of the cold fountain water and said to the other teacher Miss Dodds, "Naruto and Percy pushed me."

Miss Dodds was the Math teacher and for some reason she hated Naruto and Percy. So when she said, "Now honeys…"

Percy beat her to it and said, "We know we know a month of erasing workbooks."

Naruto knew like any good prankster that knew now the punishment would be even worse.

He was right because Miss Dodds then said, "Mr. Jackson and Mr. Uzumaki come with me."

Grover after cleaning himself up finally said, "Wait I did it I pushed her."

"I don't think so Mr. Underwood." Miss Dodds replied.

"But..."Grover began to say but was interrupted when Miss Dodds said, "**You will stay here"** She said in an intimidating tone.

"It's ok Grover." Percy said following Miss Dodds towards the entrance with Naruto.

Naruto thought, that Miss Dodds was going to make Naruto and Percy buy Nancy a new shirt and pants to replace the ones she was already wearing but when they passed the gift shop that, immediately sent warning lights off in his head because of what he read in the book on monsters that his parents give him when he arrived in his new home.

According to the book, monsters will occasionally disguise themselves in order to get close to half-bloods to kill them sometimes as ice cream men, other times as police officers, and as teachers.

Naruto realized that Miss Dodds was a monster of some kind by which he had no idea. That explained why she wanted to get him alone, but why Percy unless…Percy is a Half-Blood. Naruto suspected that Percy may have been a half-blood, but the odds of that were slim to none because if there were two or more half-blood children in the same school then monsters would be attracted like flies to honey, unless they were both weak but the odds of that on his end anyway were nil because both his parents were gods so logically monsters should be after him like crazy.

As they neared a surprisingly empty Roman and Greek section, Naruto remembered thankfully that he was wearing the first gifts that he ever received from his parents.

**Flashback**

Naruto had been living in New York City for about a month now his new school would be starting up soon thankfully he managed to get down a good portion of the English language to hold his own in a conversion. Anyway he was walking up to his apartment after a run in Central Park when he saw a package in front of his door. Naruto carefully picked up the package and went inside, after checking to see if it was bobby trapped, Naruto opened the package inside was a Rolex Sky Dweller watch except instead of white gold on the case it was bronze and the dial itself had and the symbol of Omega on it at the tips on either side was a lightning bolt and a peacocks feather and a gold wedding ring with the inscription: _Marriage and Family are the Two things which should be protected above all else_. Seeing a letter in the box Naruto grabbed it and opened it the letter read:

Dear son,

Sorry I haven't written you but even we gods are busy. Anyway I just wanted to give you something which I know you are going to need to defend yourself against monsters which will surely be after you. You've know doubt have read the book on monsters then you know that celestial bronze, burning them, or if you have powers over nature such as water or fire then any attack that you command over that element will have some off your divine energy in it example if you made a whip out of fire then any attack that connects with a monster will be like it was hit with a bronze whip. Anyway the ring will turn in to a double edged xiphos about twenty one inches long use it well and keep it sharp ok. The ring will become a shield about three and a half feet long may it protect you well. I love more than anything son take care of yourself and never go anywhere without these on ok.

Sincerely,

You're Loving Mom

Naruto was happy beyond that even he was ecstatic that his mom cared so much about him. He told himself that the first time he meets his mom he is going to give her the biggest hug ever. From that day on Naruto practiced using the shield and sword outside the city and when a Yancy Academy in the woods surrounding the dorms and he never took the watch or the ring off even in the shower.

**End Flashback**

Now Miss Dodds turned towards them and said, "You two have been causing us a lot of trouble." Percy looked at her like she was taking about the secret candy that he was selling to the kids with diet plans, while Naruto was getting ready to take her out while listening to her and trying to find out what it was that she thought they did to cause a monster like her trouble.

"Uh ma'am I don't know what…" Percy started to say but then Miss Dodds interrupted and said, "Times up."

Suddenly her eyes turned into the fierily red and black of burning coal the coat she was wearing turned bat like wings as black as night her hands and feet turned into talons and at her waist were her belt once was is now a whip made of the fires of the damned and corrupt Naruto recognized her instantly.

"A Fury" he whispered to himself.

Percy was understandably stunned and scared in fact it's a miracle he didn't wet his pants.

Naruto quickly activated his shield and sword. The Fury charged the still stunned Percy. Naruto moved in an instant and moved in front of Percy and covered with his shield. The Fury flew right into the shield and Naruto used the moment it was stunned to slam his shield into the Fury pushing it back and on the ground. Naruto seeing a chance to end this quickly moved to end the fight and managed to hit the right hand of the Fury. The Fury even thou in great pain from the loss of its hand quickly kicked Naruto's legs out from under him as he fell Naruto covered himself with his shield to prevent himself from getting hit.

Percy finally snapped out of it when he heard Mr. Brunner who appeared out of nowhere said, "What ho, Percy" and tossed him a pen which turned into a sword. Percy seeing Naruto on the ground using only his shield to cover him, because his sword was underneath his shield with him, moved to kill whatever it was that was attacking his friend. The Fury heard Percy coming and looked up the momentary distraction was all Naruto needed to use his shield to push the Fury back and then when it was stunned from the sudden movement stroke alongside Percy who had his eyes closed.

"_Note to self: Teach Percy how to use a sword." Naruto thought._

Both swords struck at the same time and the Fury that was Miss Dodds was no more for now.

Naruto quickly pocketed the two talons that remand of the Fury and promised himself to give the other to Percy when they went to Camp Half-Blood. Naruto knew of Camp Half-Blood since he arrived the only reason that he hadn't left to go to it was because he wanted to get his education done so that he wouldn't have to deal with having to leave after the summer was over or have to continue it at Camp Half-Blood. The reason for the second part is because the teacher for the education for year round campers at Camp was Athena and according to what dad wrote in the margins of one of the books his parents gave to him when he first arrived Athena was like the strictest teacher you ever have times a thousand. Naruto always shivered at the thought. Anyway he turned his sword and shield back into their ring and watch forms Percy's sword turned into a pen. _"Hmm useful but not exactly in hand at a moments notice." Naruto thought _eying the pen.

Percy naturally was freaking out about what just happened and Naruto knew two things: one that he had to snap Percy out of it and two that Percy would not believe that he was a half-blood if Naruto told him.

So to save one of the two at least Naruto walk up to Percy and hit him on the back of the head hard.

Slap

"Oww what was that for?" Percy asked.

"To snap you out of it." Naruto stated simply, "Come on we better get back to the class."

"Naruto please tell me did that really just happen?" Percy asked still very much confused.

Naruto turned to Percy and said, "Yes Percy it did happen but trust me the less you know the better for now I promise I will explain everything but not until the summer ok please trust me on this."

Percy answered back, "Ok I'll trust you but you better tell me everything ok."

"I will Ok." Naruto replied back.

"One more thing more than likely the other students will ask about how some teacher we have never met telling us off or something along those lines just go along with it ok." Naruto said after remembering that the Mist would hide what happened to mortal eyes from the book on monsters that his parents gave him.

"_Another note to self: Learn how to manipulate the Mist."_

Percy though even more confused said yes and they walked back to the group when they got there Nancy who was still wet said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr gave you detention for the rest of the year."

Shortly thereafter Percy was approached by Mr. Brunner and he said, "There is my pen next time bring your own writing instruments Percy."

Percy was going to ask about Miss Dodds but remembered Naruto told him to go with it for now so he would and he handed the pen to Mr. Brunner.

Mr. Brunner then approached Naruto and said, "If you don't mind my asking Naruto where did you get that watch and wedding ring you always wear?"

Naruto considered what to say then said, "The watch was my fathers he left it to me before he passed away and the wedding ring was my mom's I had it resized to fit my hand."

"Did your mother not want to wear it anymore?" Mr. Brunner asked curiously.

"No she dead in giving birth to me my dad never got over it and simply pass away." Naruto said thinking up a lie quickly.

"I'm sorry to hear that if you ever need anything just let me know." Mr. Brunner said and went and told everyone that it was time to head back to the Academy.

As he walked to the bus Naruto thought that something was going to happen and it as going to happen this summer.


	3. Chapter 3

To NyaNyaKittyFace I will give Naruto an ability of his mom but not the chains or any other kekkei genkai just wait and find out.

Now on with the story.

_Thoughts_

**Anger, Rage**

Naruto was in his dorm room with a sketchbook in hand sketching out and designing any random thought that popped into his head. While sketching out a design for a rapid fire crossbow, his thoughts drifted back towards the past two months. The day after the museum incident and naturally Percy wanted answers.

"Ok Naruto what the hell happened yesterday I mean Miss Dodds turned in that weird bat like creature you suddenly have a sword and shield out of nowhere and finally you don't appear to be all that shocked that this happened so talk." Percy said forcefully.

"Alright I said that I would explain but before I do I must tell you that I can't tell you everything because right now it is best you don't know everything and know that I would not keep this from you unless I had to ok." Naruto replied back to Percy

"Now as to why I didn't appear surprised by what Miss Dodds turned into all I can say is that I was expecting something like that to happen and as far as that goes that is all I will say at this time." Naruto said while thinking of how to responded to Percy's other questions without giving away he was a demigod.

"Now as to how I had that sword and shield on me and you're eventually question as to why everyone doesn't remember Miss Dodds and we have a new Math teacher is because I'm a ninja." Naruto said.

Percy looked at Naruto disbelievingly. Naruto then decided to prove it by using a ninja technique that he managed to recreate. Naruto then channeled energy into his senses and then said, "You just took a shower you use old spice body wash, you ate spinach and steak for lunch and you didn't brush this morning."

"How did you now all of that?" Percy asked wondering.

"I'm able to sharpen my senses using ninja technique from my sense of smell I can tell you just bathed and used the old spice that you also had spinach and steak for lunch and as to how I know you didn't brush you still have a piece of yesterday's dinner in your teeth. Now do you believe me?" Naruto said.

Percy could only nod dumbfound like to Naruto.

After telling Percy about his ninja past Naruto then told Percy that was all he was going to say at the present time about the museum incident for now.

Thankfully Percy bought the story that the math teacher was a person that he summoned to cover up the missing math teacher as to how he did that Naruto only said, "Ninja secret." After having explained everything he could for now life went own as if nothing had happened at the museum Naruto was still top of his class and Percy was about in the middle of his. However Percy wouldn't be coming back to Yancy Academy next year because a few days ago he got into a fight because some bullies were picking on Grover so the headmaster sent a letter to his mother saying that he wouldn't be allowed back next year. Even thou he hide it well, Naruto could see that Percy was happy to be not going back because he missed his mother. In other news the weird weather that had been going on was continuing as the massive thunderstorm hit the Hudson Valley a few days after the Museum incident and the wind caused the windows in Percy's room to break so Naruto decided to let Percy stay with him for the last few weeks of the year. Now it was exam time before the start of summer Percy, do to not coming back next year decided to not take his exams seriously except for his Latin exam because Mr. Brunner was one of the only teacher to make him try to be the best that he could be. Naruto thankfully took his exams a week earlier and passed with flying colors and do to the fact he was taking advanced classes he applied for the graduation exam early so that he wouldn't have to leave camp half-blood for high school and so he wouldn't have to take Athena's lessons from hell as his father described in the book about camp half-blood that he gave him. Naruto was due to take the graduation exam tomorrow while Percy was going to be taking his Latin exam tomorrow. Hearing a grunt of frustration Naruto was broken from his thoughts by the fact a book suddenly hit him the head.

"Oww Percy you had better have a good explanation as to why I had to get hit in the face otherwise you'll have to take your exam naked because of you won't be finding your clothing any time soon." Naruto said threateningly after taking the book off his face.

"It's just I can't seem to get anything retained I mean what is the difference between Theseus and Perseus."

"Simple Theseus has T, and H in the beginning and Perseus has just a P." Naruto said smartly with a smile. Percy just gave him a deadpan look.

"Ok Theseus the one with the T and H was the son of Poseidon and he killed the Minotaur and defeated several notable monsters. Perseus was a son of Zeus and he defeated the Gorgon Medusa and used her head to turn to stone a sea monster and married the Princess Andromeda."

"Well that is all well and good but how am I supposed to remember it?" Percy asked.

"You could go and ask Mr. Brunner I mean he is the teacher he could help you." Naruto suggested.

"You want to come with?" Percy asked.

"No thanks I need to get some sleep I got a really important exam tomorrow." Naruto said after yawning.

Naruto was woken up later by the sound of his door slamming shut. In an instant, Naruto had his shield and sword out and ready to decapitate whatever just came through his door. Thankfully for Percy, Naruto noticed his sea green eyes and stopped just short of taking his head off.

"**What the hell Percy, I almost took your head off, what are you doing slamming the door like that?" **Naruto yelled angry at Percy for almost making Naruto make him headless.

"Sorry but you are never going to believe what I heard at Mr. Brunner's office." Percy said.

Percy then went on to tell Naruto about hear Grover and Mr. Brunner talk about him and Naruto, something about the Mist, a Kindly One, and a summer solstice deadline.

Naruto said nothing as he listened and took all of it in. His thoughts however were running a mile a minute.

"_So Grover is without a doubt a satyr but who Mr. Brunner is a mystery I doubt he is a satyr as well he could be an older half-blood that works for the camp I guess so for now I believe I can trust Grover with the fact I'm a demigod to him."_

Naruto then told Percy that they couldn't do anything about it tonight so it would be best if they turned in for the night.

The next day was a difficult one for Naruto even with his advanced classes he still had some trouble with the graduation exam but he managed to bear the brunt of it and passed the exam. Percy asked him to come by his place so that he could meet his mom. Now he was sitting on his motorcycle, a nineteen thirty-eight Indian Chief all original painted black with gold pinstripes, outside of Percy's apartment waiting for him to arrive. He saw a cab pull up shortly after he arrived. Percy said, "Hey Naruto good to see you made it I just know you are going to love my mom."

Naruto nodded then asked, "Hey wasn't Grover with you as well."

"He was but he was acting weird like he was afraid of his own shadow. He gave me a card that said Camp Half-Blood on it but when I asked about it he just said that it was his summer address. But he started acting the weirdest after the bus broke down and these old ladies were making the biggest pair of socks cut a string." Percy said while in the elevator to his place. Naruto could only think, "_Percy, if only you knew you would be as worried as Grover and I are, I just hope that it wasn't your life wasn't the one ended." _Percy was hoping his mom was home from work but she wasn't. Instead Gabe and his poker buddies were sitting around the table playing five card draw with ESPN blaring in the back ground and beer cans everywhere. Naruto was anger to say the least because the people that could get on Naruto's hate list were: 1. Wife abusers 2. Child beaters/pollsters 3. Rapists

and Gabe fell into two of those cataloguers' being a wife abuser in the fact that he took complete advantage of Mrs. Jackson and the fact that Percy told him that if he didn't pay for his gambling funds whenever he visited he would punch his lights out. Normally Naruto would have turned Gabe into a bloody smear on the wall by now but there was a better way to get at Gabe by taking him for everything he owned. While Naruto was thinking all of this Gabe saw that Percy and Naruto were there.

"So you're back. Who the loser friend of yours?" Gabe said while smoking his cigar.

"Naruto is his name. Where is my mom?" Percy asked

"She's working got any cash." Gabe asked as he raised his bet.

"No I don't." Percy said while noticing that Gabe had put on weight he use to look like a tuskless walrus with three hairs combed over his bald head to try and make himself handsome. Now he looked like a beached whale with two hairs on his head and a face which looked like he covered himself in bacon grease.

Gabe said after rising a grease covered eyebrow, which was the most exercise he got in a day, "You took a cab from the bus station paid with a twenty got seven to eight dollars in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof then he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right Eddie?"

Eddie the building super looked at Percy with some sympathy and said, "Come on Gabe the kid just got here."

"Am I right Eddie?" Gabe asked again stressing Eddie's name to say agree with me or else.

Eddie just scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two players a lawyer and an accountant just passed gas in harmony.

As Percy reached into his pocket to pull out his money, Naruto then decided to begin ruining Gabe by pulling out his wallet and withdrawing a thousand dollars and said, "Got room for one more?"

Gabe seeing the thousand dollars said, "Sure have a seat."

Percy then saw the look in Naruto's eye and he knew Gabe was in for it. "Percy why don't you make yourself at home while I take Gabe here down." Naruto said while taking his place at the table.

Taking the cards that were dealt Naruto saw that he had a great hand right of the bat with a king, queen, jack, ten, and an eight. After betting two hundred he took one card and got an ace. Naruto then went all in seeing this Gabe decided to call as well as Eddie, the Accountant, and the Lawyer. They showed their hands Eddie had two pair, the Accountant a flush, the Lawyer had three of a kind in sevens, and Gabe had three of a kind in tens Naruto seeing these hands smirked and reviled his royal flush. Just then a woman appeared through the front door and Naruto could see why Percy thought so much of his mom. She had this air around her that just made you want to smile. Naruto then noticed she was looking at him oddly he then said, "Hello there Mrs. Jackson my name is Naruto I'm a friend of Percy's he's in there." He said while pointing towards the room Percy went into.

Naruto then turned his attention back towards the game and said, "Let's make this interesting shall we."

Gabe then asked, "How?"

"Well I say we each bet something we each on and it has to be of equal or more value to the object previously bet." Naruto said.

"Sure I think we all can do that right guys." Gabe said as everyone nodded.

"Ok I'll go first I bet my motorcycle it's a nineteen thirty-eight Indian Chief all original."

Gabe then said, "I'll bet my nineteen seventy-eight Camaro."

Eddie said, "I'll bet my nineteen fifty-seven Ferrari California."

Naruto had to ask, "How does a building super own one of the rarest of Ferrari cars ever made?"

"My grandfather bought it back when he and my dad lived in California." Eddie said.

The Lawyer then said, "I'll bet my nineteen-seventy Dodge 426 Hemi Fastback."

The Accountant then said, "Well I don't have a car to bet but I do have my plane it's a P-51 Mustang."

The cards were dealt and Naruto once again had a great hand with a ten, nine, jack, queen, two all of diamonds. After taking one card for two Naruto received an eight of diamonds. Gabe on the other hand didn't have anything at all but he did have three aces hidden under his selves so to distract everyone he yelled out, "Hey Sally-how about some bean dip, huh?"

Naruto didn't want Percy's time with his mom to get interrupted so he then got up and got the bean dip from the fridge. While Naruto was doing so Gabe then switched three of his cards to the three aces he had hidden so feeling cocky he then said, "Never mind Percy's friend got it."

Then Gabe said, "Let's end this already I'm all in."

The other went all in as well then they showed their hands with the Lawyer only having a pair of kings, the Accountant having a flush, and Eddie having three sevens. Gabe then reviled his hand showing a full house.

Gabe then smirked and said, "Looks like I won myself a few new sets of wheels and a plane thanks loser's hahahaha."

Naruto then said, "Wait a minute Gabe I still have to show my hand straight flush."

Naruto then takes the titles to the cars and plane and says, "Thanks guys I will take very good care of them."

Then Percy and Sally walked back into the room and Naruto could see that Percy was happy to be home and then Gabe said, "You were in there a while."

Sally replied by saying, "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe then said as his eyes got small, "You were serious about that. Well you can't go because I just lost all my money and my car to this brat."

"Actually I'll pay for everything and you can use **my **new car to get there." Naruto said with emphasis on my which told Percy whose car they were going to use.

"Thank you Naruto that's very generous of you and don't worry I'll pay you back every cent." Sally said.

"Thank nothing of it but if you don't mind can I come along as well?" Naruto asked.

"Sure you are more than welcome to come since you are paying for it." Sally said while walking to go pack and get changed.

"Percy I'm going to go to my place and get some stuff. I'll be back in five minutes." Naruto said as he walk towards the door.

Five minutes later Naruto pulled up to Percy's place after stopping by his to get some clothing and his toothbrush and toothpaste. Naruto saw the door hit Gabe hard in the backside and then he walked to the car window and said, "Just wait one minute Sally I just have to talk to Gabe for a moment."

Sally looked at Naruto and said, "Sure but be quick ok I'd like to beat traffic."

Naruto then said, "I will only be a minute."

Naruto then walked towards the door and went in seeing Gabe there getting up he walk towards him and then.

Wham

Naruto punched Gabe right in the eye and then continued to beat on him as he did he said, "**Listen up you no good waste of space tub of grease. By the time that Sally and Percy get back this apartment better be spotless and you had better be nicer to Percy and Sally they both deserve better then you and if I hear another word about you mistreating ether of them the next I come here I won't just take your money and your car I'll take manhood and shove it down your throat make you cough it back up and then shove it up your lazy no good fat ASS. GOT IT?**"

By the time Naruto got done beating Gabe to a pulp he had a broken jaw, a black eye, a broken hand, four cracked ribs, and a busted wrist. So he could barely nod to respond. Naruto then walked out and got on his bike to follow Sally to Montauk.

After arriving at Montauk, Naruto and Percy spent the day playing baseball and swimming. Now they were sitting around a campfire eating marshmallows and hotdogs. Percy then asked a question he had been wanting to ask for a while, "Mom what was dad like?"

Sally then smiled and answered with a joyful sound to her voice, "He was kind, caring, and gentle man Percy. Tall, handsome, powerful, welling to do what he felt was right. You have his eyes, and his hair Percy. I know that he would be proud of you.

While Sally was saying this Naruto thought,_ "Are you proud of me, Mom, Dad?" _

Sally then asked Naruto, "What about you Naruto who are your parents?"

Naruto then said, "I was raised by my godmother and my grandfather in all but blood. I do know that my father was a great man. He was respected, powerful, but very humble. My mom on the other hand if you made her mad then you had better run and run quick. She was very beautiful, smart, and stubborn. From what my godmother told me my Mom wore the pants in their relationship."

Percy and Sally laughed at the last part. Percy then asked, "Mom are you going to send me to another boarding school?"

"I don't know Percy we'll figure something out. I thought that by sending you to Yancy it would be far enough away to keep you safe."

"Because you don't want me around." Percy said and regretted the second he said it for two reasons one it made his mom cry, and two Naruto then punch him upside the head.

"**Percy don't ever say that again about your mom in my presence again go it."** Naruto said while very pissed off.

"Percy there is a summer camp for people like you that your father wanted you to go to, but if you do more than likely I will never see you again and I can't bear that." Sally said sadly.

"What do you mean it's just a summer camp?" Percy asked as his mom rose to put out the fire and she said, "Percy let's not worry about it just yet ok."

Naruto approached Sally as Percy was going into their room to sleep and said, "Sally you know Percy will have to go to camp half-blood sooner or later so I think it would be best you tell him soon."

"How do you know the name of the camp?" Sally asked

"Because I'm a demigod as well." Naruto said as he went towards his room.

Naruto had a weird dream in it he heard a voice going, "Naruto", "Be careful", "DANGER". Naruto was then awoken by the sound of thunder and waves pounding the sand. Sally was awoke by the sound of thunder. "Hurricane," she said. Naruto knew something was very, very, wrong for Poseidon to be this angry and Naruto knew that whatever it was it somehow involved Percy. Hearing a pounding at the door Sally then went and unlocked it, Naruto having his ring and watch ready to activate stood next to Percy. Standing in the doorway was Grover and he looked like he had just ran a marathon.

"Been searching all night," said Grover, "What were you thinking Percy?"

"Percy what didn't you tell me tell me now." Sally yelled over the wind.

"You didn't tell her about the Kindly One. Or at least the Deciders Percy you idiot." Naruto said. After Naruto said this Sally turned pale and then grabbed her purse and the car keys and said, "Get in the car NOW." Percy then noticed that Grover didn't have his crutches and was walking on two legs only those two legs were goat legs.

**The Deciders is the name I gave to the Fates.**

**Please review flames will be used by Hephaestus to make weapons to kill flamers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SPOILER ALERT**To The ToroLoco, Yes Poseidon is angry about his trident being stolen. **SPOILER ALERT END**

_Thoughts_

**Anger/Rage**

The drive to Camp Half-Blood was on narrow country roads that were barely able to fit the motorcycle let alone the car. But Naruto and Mrs. Jackson drove through the pounding rain and the fierce wind. Naruto was in front of the car all the while thinking, "_What could possibly have got Poseidon it such a state? Whatever it's I just hope that it has nothing to do with me or Percy." _

Meanwhile in the Camaro, Percy asked to Grover, "So you and my mom know each other?"

Grover then replied, "Well she does know me, but she did know I was watching after you to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?" Percy then asked.

"From creatures like Miss Dodds and others that are much worse." Grover answered.

"Percy there isn't much time to explain right now right now we have to get you to the Camp." Mrs. Jackson said.

"But I thought that you didn't want me to go there." Percy said.

"I didn't unless I had to Percy because if you go there more than likely I will rarely get to see you anymore." Mrs. Jackson said sadly.

"Why it's just a Camp?" Percy asked as they pasted a strawberry field with a sign that said "Pick your on Strawberries." "And Grover what happened to your legs?" Percy asked while staring at Grover's hooves.

"These are my legs Percy and the reason why it's best for you to not leave the Camp is because it's the only place safe for people like you." Grover said.

"So your part donkey. And people like me as in disturbed people." Percy said.

Grover then went, "Blaa-ha-ha, I'm goat not donkey and Percy you aren't disturbed you're a…"

What Grover was going to say was cut off as they could fell a powerful shake hit them and Mrs. Jackson thought, "_An earthquake what is Poseidon doing?" _

The answer to that question was answered almost immediately when suddenly in front of Naruto's bike the ground collapsed and his bike fell in and he was thrown from it. He flew into the air and crashed into a fence post that was running along the roadside.

Mrs. Jackson quickly pulled over to check on Naruto but as soon as she stopped the car was hit hard on the driver side. The car tumbled over side to side and ended up on the roof. Thankfully the car managed to stop before it crushed Naruto under it.

Naruto who was stunned from the sudden flight and in pain from luckily just a broken left shoulder saw what it was that hit his car. It was a monster, the size of a big rig truck as wide as the front of two buses together. A monster that was born from one man's refusal to sacrifice the Cretan bull to the gods, a monster that drove terror into the hearts of the people of Athens whom it received as sacrifice. This monsters name…. the Minotaur. The Bull man as half-bloods call him was a frightening sight. His horns were as long as a full grown man's arm and as thick as tree branches. His eyes were as black as night but they were fogged over slightly like he couldn't see very well. His torso was that of a massive steroid using bodybuilder and his legs were that of a bull but as big as a small dinosaur. In the Bull man hands was an axe that looked like it could cut down a sequoia tree in a single swipe. All and all Naruto thought, _"Damn damn damn the myths of old do not do the bull man justice if anything he is even scarier. I have to get Percy and Grover into Camp it's after us so if we can get to Camp he should leave Mrs. Jackson alone."_

While Naruto was observing the Minotaur, Percy, Grover, and Mrs. Jackson were recovering from their turn on the spin cycle. "Ahh," Percy said while rubbing his head as he had received a nasty bruise during the flip.

"Mom are you ok?" asked Percy Mrs. Jackson replied, "I'm ok. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Percy replied. "Grover are you ok?" Percy asked.

"Food..." Grover groaned.

Percy despite everything that just happened couldn't help but laugh at the fact that even pasted out Grover still thought about food. Mrs. Jackson had tried to open the door on her side but it was jammed from the impact. She then saw the great looming figure of the Minotaur she then thought, _"Did Poseidon send him after Naruto?"_ But as soon as that thought came to her she dismissed it because she knew that Poseidon would never send the Minotaur anywhere near Percy. She then said to Percy while opening the passenger door and pointing towards the hill with a pine tree on it, "Grab Grover quick and make for the hill over there." After grabbing Grover, Percy then got out of the car and ran as fast as he could towards the hill with his mom close behind them. Naruto, while Percy was running towards the hill, was busy keeping the Minotaur occupied.

Naruto activated his sword and quickly lunged at the Minotaur's legs hoping to keep it off balance. The sword managed to cut through several tendons of the Minotaur's right leg, but the Minotaur countered as he went down to a knee and smacked the blond into the air towards Percy and Grover.

Wham

"OWW" Percy said while rubbing his backside, while Grover groaned out, "Food."

Percy then looked back towards the car and saw the Minotaur and said, "Holy cow it's the…"

Naruto interrupted him by saying, thru the pain his left arm was taking, "There is nothing holy about him and it's not a cow and don't say his name names have power Percy I'll explain later." As Naruto finished saying that the Minotaur then grabbed the Camaro and threw it towards the demigod and demi-deity. Thankfully a lightning bolt struck the Camaro's gas tank and it exploded in midair. Mrs. Jackson then helped Percy up and the four of them then ran towards the tree.

Mrs. Jackson then said, "Thankfully the rain is covering your scent pretty well, but if he charges quickly dive towards the left or right he can't turn that quickly."

Just then the Minotaur bellowed out a roar and then charged after them. The monster went for Naruto who dived towards the right at the last moment and using his sword managed to injure the beast again this time he severed off its right hand. The Minotaur bellowed out in pain. By this time, Percy managed to get Grover and himself to the tree and seeing Naruto fighting the Minotaur by himself he decided to help him. So he grabbed some rocks that were on the ground and threw them at the Minotaur's head. The stones did there trick the Minotaur was about to attack Naruto again, but felling the rocks hit his head he stupidly turned himself away from Naruto to see what or who was hitting him. The second that the Minotaur turned his head Naruto went on the attack, he then unknowingly channeled lightning into his nervous system to super charge his reaction time and speed, and then in a flash severed the Minotaur's head from his shoulders.

The Minotaur's body went away in a shower of golden dust the head however remain and then turned into a golden bronze color. Naruto knew that it was his spoil of war so he took it and placed it into his backpack. Then suddenly the earth ripped open and Mrs. Jackson who was standing as close to the barrier as she could got pulled down into the hole. Percy who after the Minotaur was gone went next to her grabbed her and pulled with all his might but it was in vain the last he saw of his mom she was being taken towards a palace made of black marble, gold, and silver. Percy then collapsed in shock alongside Grover. Naruto who saw everything was also shocked but also worried. He knew that Percy must have done something **very, very, **wrong for Hades to kidnap his mom. But too tired to question it now Naruto then grabbed Percy and put him on his right shoulder and then grabbed Grover with his right arm and dragging Grover legs walked towards the big farmhouse were the lights were on.

"Mr. Brunner good to is you I could use a hand if you don't mind." Naruto said after seeing the teacher.

"Annabeth help them to the infirmary." Mr. Brunner said to a five foot four blond haired girl.

Annabeth then took Grover off Naruto and then walked with him to the infirmary. After putting Percy in a cot Naruto then checked on Grover and discovered that he had a small concussion but he would be alright in a few days. After that Naruto grew tired himself and then picked a cot and went to sleep.

Sorry I'm a little late getting this chapter out all I can say is life is a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thoughts_

**Anger/Rage**

Ancient Greek

When Naruto awoke the next morning he saw the blond girl who helped him last night standing over him looking at him with a curious expression on her face.

"You know it's rude to stare right." Naruto said.

Annabeth jumped in fright because she didn't notice that Naruto had woken up and then said, "Sorry I didn't think that you would be awake anyway how are you feeling."

"I'm still a little stiff from landing on Percy last night but other than that I feel fine." Naruto said while getting up. Annabeth was surprised by this because Naruto was very banged up with a broken left shoulder and arm along with several crack ribs from where the Minotaur knocked him into Percy. Naruto observed Annabeth and noticed that Annabeth looked about to be Percy age with blond hair with a princess curl. She also had a tan that scream California and gray eyes. Those gray eyes are what told Naruto that this was one of Athena's daughters do to the description of Athena that was in the book that his parents gave him.

"It's an honor to meet you. What's your name daughter of Athena?" Naruto asked.

Annabeth was surprised once more by the fact that Naruto knew that she was a daughter of Athena without her telling him. Annabeth then said after overcoming her shock, "Annabeth, my name is Annabeth so what is your name and how did you know that I was a daughter of Athena."

"I recognized your mother's eyes from a book that my father gave me about the Greek gods." Naruto said.

"So your mom is your divine parent." Annabeth said thinking that Naruto's father was mortal.

"No both my mother and father are divine." Naruto replied. Annabeth was once again surprised that both of Naruto's parents were divine that only happened at most a handful of times mostly because one of the Gods in said union stopped eating ambrosia for too long and temporarily was mortal and each of the children of those unions did remarkable things. The first one that she could think of was Alexander the Great, the second was Cleopatra the seventh, and the third was Christopher Columbus, the fourth was Thomas Edison, and the last one was Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Most of them were sons of Hephaestus and another goddess, except for Cleopatra and Christopher they were children of two minor gods. But something told Annabeth that Naruto was not the son of Hephaestus and a minor goddess or even the child of two minor gods. No something told Annabeth that Naruto was the son of two other Olympian gods but which two was the question.

"So do you mind showing me around?" Naruto asked breaking Annabeth from her thoughts.

"Sure but first Chiron needs to see you." Annabeth said while walking out of the infirmary towards the Big House.

When they arrived at the Big House Naruto could see Mr. Brunner and what looked like an overweight pewee soccer coach playing a card game.

"Hello Mr. Brunner or should I say Chiron trainer of heroes." Naruto said when they arrived.

"Hello Naruto it's good to see you awake I didn't think you would wake up so soon after the beating you took last night and yes it's Chiron." Chiron said.

"Well Chiron do you mind if I ask why is it that the Sea Master seems to be so angry at me that he would cause an earthquake and make me wreck my bike?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid Naruto that Poseidon's trident was stolen at the last winter solstice and for some reason he now believes you are the thief and I'm afraid that I have to ask but did you steal it." Chiron said.

Naruto was deep in thought, "_That explains why Poseidon was angry at me but why would he suspect me I have never been to Olympus." _

Naruto then said, "No Chiron I did not steal the trident nor did I help in anyway the theft of it this I swear on the river Styx and my honor." Thunder boomed in the distance sealing the oath. Chiron breathed a sigh of relieve because of this. The pewee soccer coach then spoke up and said, "Well now I guess I should welcome now to Camp Half-Blood so welcome."

"You as well God of Madness, Wine, Theater, and Festivals." Naruto said stunning said god who then looked at Naruto with a critical eye.

"How did you know who I am young one not even the smartest of all new campers know who I am without me giving a hint to it?" Mr. D asked.

"Your scent and aura." Naruto said. "You smell of grapes and your eyes show a hint of the power behind you that you hide so well."

"Annabeth if you would go check on Percy please and if he wakes up please bring him to me." Chiron said to Annabeth who looked stunned once more that someone realized who Mr. D was with just a look.

Naruto then sat down and then asked, "So you can spare me the normal lecture on where I am and what I am I've known for a while thanks to my parents my only question is where am I going to sleep since I know that until my parents claim me I can't stay in their cabins even if I knew who they were."

"You'll stay in the Hermes cabin since he is the god of guides amongst other things so he takes in all the unclaimed until they are claimed." Chiron said answering Naruto's question but then asked one of his own.

"You said parents as in plural what did you mean by that?" Naruto then told Chiron and Mr. D about his dual divine parentage. Both Mr. D and Chiron knew like Annabeth that someone like Naruto only happened a handful of times and both remember what each of them accomplished. Mr. D also thought,_ "Could Naruto be the one from the Great Prophecy? No the Great Prophecy said two mortal parents Naruto said that his where divine so it can't be him." _

Naruto and Chiron then went on to tour the camp Chiron first showed Naruto the training arena for swords, spear, and all other non-long distance weaponry. Naruto was to say impressed with the layout and couldn't wait to try and improve his sword skills and after his fight with the Bull man he decide to get or make a weapon to give him more reach like a spear. Then Chiron showed Naruto the stables and the minute he stepped in every horse and Pegasus in the stable stood still and straight like a group of soldiers at attention for their general. Naruto then walked down the line of horses and give each an appraising gaze and then nodded at once each horse went at ease like they were told to relax. While this was happening Chiron thought, _"What is going on horses don't react this way even to sons of Poseidon I mean they respect sons of Poseidon but they don't treat even them to this level of attention." _After the incident in the stables Chiron then led Naruto to the Cabins and explained whose was whose. While Chiron was doing this Naruto examined each. One looked like a factory with the smokestacks that it had on its roof and the sounds coming from it. Another looked like it was made of solid gold from the blinding light that was coming off of it. Another looked like it was made from a garden from the tomatoes, corn, and wheat that was growing from its roof, walls, and the ground floor from what Naruto could see. The ones that held Naruto's attention however were the two at the fair end. They looked like temples made of marble each were similar but very different. The one on the left had tall and wide columns of marble to hold it up and had golden eagles above each column and in the center was a statue of the god it represented Zeus the roof from what Naruto could see appear to be dome shaped and made of glass. The one on the right was narrow and long with columns made of marble to hold it up again with peacocks with their feathers spread out to the world on top with a statue of the goddess the cabin represented Hera alongside the columns were pomegranates growing along them towards the top and along the outside of the cabin were vases filled with flowers and the roof from what Naruto could see was that it too had a glass roof. The doors to each were different as well the doors to the left cabin were like old bank vault doors with a lightning bolt on each side of the two doors and when they came together they made a v. The ones on the right had the peacock on each side of the doors when they came together they looked like two birds watching over the cabin.

Chiron then finished his explanation on the Cabins and led Naruto towards the dining area as Chiron did so Naruto noticed the fire pit in the middle of the cabins was occupied by an eight year old looking girl in a brown cloak with fire like eyes. Naruto seeing her bowed to her in respect towards her and said, "May the hearth always keep the family whole Flame-keeper." The eight year old girl, was shocked that someone recognized her for what she truly was, bowed back towards Naruto and then walked into the flame and disappeared. After viewing the dinner area and seeing the obstacle course along with the canoe lake, Naruto was then lead back towards the Cabins this time going towards Cabin eleven.

The first thing Naruto noticed when he entered the cabin was that it was very crowded. The second thing was that the majority of the campers in the cabin looked mostly the same with the blonde hair, blue eyes that gleamed with a look like every one of them would steal the pants off of you and you wouldn't even know it. The rest looked vastly different from hair to eye color. Naruto knew the best way to get the Messenger's kids to not steal from him was to steal the head of the cabins wallet. Which Naruto did along with his watch, knife, belt, and his socks and shoes before he could even blink. Needless to say the campers got the message Don't Mess with My Stuff. Naruto then had dinner with the rest of the Hermes cabin and when he made his offering he made it to first Hestia then to Poseidon then to his parents. The reason for this was one: ancient tradition offerings first were given to Hestia then to everyone else, second he hoped to appease Poseidon for whatever offense he did him then lastly his parents so they know that he loves them and is waiting to be claimed. When Mr. D told the campers about Naruto's unique heritage needless to say the campers were: stunned, curious, wanting to fight him, and looking at him like he was a piece of prime rib. The stunned and curious were mostly the Hephaestus, Diameter, Athena, and Apollo cabins. The wanting to fight was the whole Ares cabin and the prime rib was the Aphrodite cabin. After dinner Naruto went to the head of the Hephaestus cabin and asked to use their forges. Charles the head of the cabin said that Naruto could so long as he made sacrifice to Hephaestus before using them. Naruto then said he would stop by tomorrow and use them and went to bed.

The next day Percy woke up and needless to say he was two things: one shocked and two in denial. Naruto saw Percy when he was meeting Chiron and Mr. D for the first time. From what Naruto could tell when he walked up was that Percy had stupidly offended Mr. D so to keep his friend sane Naruto walked up to intervene. "So Wine Maker what did Percy do to offend you already?" Naruto asked as he walked up and sat down. "He said my name without permission." Dionysus said to Naruto.

"Well let me explain it to him why that is a bad thing if you allow me Wine Maker?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead but if he says my name without permission again I will turn his brain to mush." Dionysus said while glaring at Percy.

"Percy first off good to see you up and about second it's time I explain to you everything that is going on so listen up." Naruto said to Percy who sat up straight after hearing that.

"Now what Mr. D just said about Gods being alive is true and your father is one of them and before you ask no neither I nor do Mr. D or Chiron know who he is for all I but I can tell you this he is ether one of the Olympians or a very strong minor god because of how strong you are b what I have seen so far. Now as to why Mr. D is mad at you is because you said his name without permission now you may think that he is over reacting listen up. Gods here everything and by everything I mean they hear ever thing when their name is said like if I was to say his name he would hear everything that I say following it. Now imagine if everyone said the Gods names all the time would that not get annoying. So Gods made a rule that demigods can't say Gods names unless it is under four situations: one you are making an offering to them, two you are on a quest and are asking for help or advice, third you are on Olympus and are in the Great Temple, and finally is if they give you permission to say their name."

"Anyway here this book will teach you the basics of what to do and what not to do as a demigod." Naruto said while handing a book to Percy who looked at and said, "Seriously."

The reason he said that was because of the title, How to survive life as a demigod for Dummies by Athena.

Naruto then said, "Well I would love to stay and chat but I have a few weapons to forge see you later Percy, Chiron, Mr. D."

Mr. D said before Naruto left, "Naruto since you've impressed me you can use my name anytime you wish while I'm in your presence."

"Thank you Dionysus I will make sure not to abuse the privilege." Naruto said humbly.

Naruto then left to the Hephaestus cabin to use their forges. Naruto entered the cabin and it looked like he had stepped into a late twentieth century factory. Naruto seeing Charles walks over to him and greets him. Naruto then asks where he can make his weapons and to make his offering to Hephaestus. Charles points to an empty workstation and tells him that his dad expects to receive his offering after he finishes his work. Naruto then moves over to his station and begins to work on the spear that he decided to make. Naruto worked on it until lunch when he finished it. The spear was six and a half long from the head to the end of the shaft. Naruto also managed to make it so that the spear would work like his ring it took the form of a wristband. Naruto then went to lunch and made his offerings to Hestia, his parents, Poseidon, and lastly Hephaestus. After finishing lunch Naruto then went and began to practice using his new spear when suddenly a voice sounded out.

"Your technique needs quite a lot of work." The voice said.

Naruto hearing the voice turned and saw the person who said it. The person in question was a girl who looked to be fourteen or fifteen with brown hair and eyes with an athletic look to her from the way she looked Naruto knew instantly whose daughter she was.

Naruto then said, "Well I did just start to learn so how am I for a beginner and what your name is miss."

"Clarisse is my name and for a beginner not bad but could be a lot better." Clarisse said.

"How about you teach me then since given who your father is you probably know how to use a spear?" Naruto asked.

"Sure if you tell me how you knew who my father was without even asking." Clarisse said.

"Well you the grace of a warrior and the build of one so naturally your father has to be the Bloody One." Naruto said.

"Alright let's get to training." Clarisse said with a sadistic smile on her face. Naruto knew from personal experience from being on the receiving end and delivering it that he was in for hell.

Naruto groaned as he headed for the showers to wash off after training with Clarisse which was to say in two words Death Itself. He shuddered what he just went through and from the knowledge that it would happen again tomorrow. In return for the spear training Naruto was going to help Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin improve their hand to hand skills which Naruto showed to Clarisse after her death itself training. Speaking of Clarisse Naruto noticed that she was heading towards Percy and Annabeth well whatever was said made Clarisse angry so she then grabbed Percy and dragged him towards the bathroom. Whatever happened in there was caused the water to come out like a giant wave with Clarisse with it. Naruto seeing who wet she was then concentrated his powers and sent a warm wind to her and dried her off. Clarisse said thanks and glaring at Percy walked away.

Percy then said to Annabeth, "What are you thinking?"

Annabeth then said, "I think I want you both on my Capture the Flag team this Friday."

Sorry Sorry about the long wait all I can say is Life is a Major BITCH.


End file.
